fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gas Psychokinetics
Gas Psychokinetics is a PC fighting game starring a small cast of 10 characters. The game focuses about users of “Psychic Gas”, a genetic ability allowing its users to do seemingly impossible things. Its users produce a special kind of gas from their bodies, which they can then manipulate to perform various tricks. This ranges from simple things like moving an item without touching it, to unleashing deadly thunderstorms in a specific area. Some characters can also make their psychic gas combust for extra deadly attacks. This gas has many uses, and therefore all 10 characters in the game use it differently. The game is prequel to Sparkplug, making it part of that series. The main objective of the game was to develop the concept of Psychic Gas, as well as explore what the Sparkplug series is like outside Operative’s bases. Gameplay Gas Psychokinetics is a 2D fighting game taking inspiration from various other fighting games, most notably Pokkén Tournament. In most matches, which are 1 vs 1, both fighters must try to deplete the other fighter’s health. The amount of health varies depending on the character. Fighters can move left or right, duck down, and jump. Said jumps are usually high enough to pass above an average-sized character. Most characters are unable to move while ducking, although there are a couple of exceptions. Of course, they are also able to attack with an attack button. Players can customize their attack configurations, although two configurations, one based on the WASD keys and one based on the Arrow keys, are suggested by default. Additionally, the game has game-pad support. Each character has a “Physical” moveset with 4 moves, which are executed depending on the stance your character is taking; Neutral Attacks are executed by attacking while standing idly, Side Attacks are executed by attacking while moving left or right or while pressing the left and right keys, Down Attacks are executed by attacking while ducking or while pressing the ducking key, and finally, Up Attacks are executed by attacking while jumping or while pressing the Jump key. The game’s main gimmick is the Psychic Bar, which fills up as you deal damage to enemies. Players can switch to a “Psychic” moveset, which works in a similar way to the Physical moveset, except it features wackier and usually stronger moves. However, as they use Psychic moves, the Psychic Bar depletes. The speed at which the Psychic Bar fills as well as its size varies on the fighter, with some having a bigger bar and others a smaller bar. Characters are also able to dodge attacks, moving left or right doing so. However, other common moves like grabbing and shielding aren't present in Gas Psychokinetics, although most movesets include moves that simulate one of these. Characters have an entrance animation, a winning animation and a losing animation. These are aesthetic and don't have any effect on gameplay. Game Modes Battle The "standard" game mode. The goal here is to deplete the other fighter(s)'s health bar and survive. Stages in this mode are simple, and while most stages have gimmicks, they are also simple and predictable, in order to not interrupt competitive play too much. These modes are generally geared towards competitive players, although casual players are encouraged to try them out too. Players can either play locally or online in most variants of this game mode, with the exception of 1 vs 9. 1 vs 1 The most common type of battle. In this game mode, one player has to fight either another player or a CPU. In the case of a CPU, their AI's intelligence as well as their character can be chosen by the player. The goal is simple; get the other fighter's health to zero. Whoever reaches zero first loses, and the one remaining is declared the winner. A time limit can be set if desired. 2 vs 2 Similar to 1 vs 1, except there are two players in a team fighting two foes in another team. These teams are "Team Blue" and "Team Red". Friendly fire is turned off, and one can tell which team each player is in by an "aura" that appears around them; blue for "Team Blue" and red for "Team Red". Locally, one cannot play this mode with more two players, but one can fight with four players online. The goal is to deplete the health of both members of the other team. The team that stands last is the winning team. As with 1 vs 1, the player can choose the AI's intelligence and the characters they use. They can also set a time limit if desired. In online mode, the team colors are randomly chosen, but locally, players can choose which teams they can go on. A final alternate option for local play is to have one player teamed up with a CPU and the other player teamed up with the other CPU. 1 vs 9 A mode comparable to ARMS's Grand Prix, where the player must defeat all of the other characters one after the other, with each character being fought on their home stage. While the order in which they fight most characters is randomized, the final opponent is a buffed version of the player character's "rival". These buffs usually patch up the rival's weaknesses rather than amplifying their best aspects. In addition, they start out with half of their psychic bar already filled out. The player does not gets to face their own character. *Celeb Zyborh's rival is Imman Zyborh, who gets buffs to both his movement speed and his attack speed. *Sener Zyborh's rival is Lacyr Zight, who gets a big buff to her damage as well as a slight buff to her defenses. *Imman Zyborh's rival is Celeb Zyborh, who gets buffs to both his defense and health. He also acts more aggresively in general. *Orabella Jostley's rival is Farly Jostley, who gets buffs to her defense, health and physical damage. *Farly Jostley's rival is Orabella Jostley, who gets the ability to reload her Psychic Gas without having to take or block hits. *Sorce Wellson's rival is Pamel Wellson, who gets buffs to her movement speed and especially her attack speed. *Pamel Wellson's rival is Sorce Wellson, who gets overall buffs to her stats, being a balanced character. *Aorte Wellson's rival is Eolem Wellson, who gets buffs to his attack speed and his Psychic damage. *Eolem Wellson's rival is Aorte Wellson, who gets buffs to his movement speed as well as the speed at which his Psychic Bar reloads. *Lacyr Zight's rival is Sener Zyborh, who gets a bigger Psychic Bar and slight buffs to his defense. 2 vs 10 Similar to the 1 vs 9 game mode, but another player can join in locally or online. It is also shorter in general; players fight two different characters at once. The nature of the mode also means the players will encounter their own character. Finally, while they still fight a "rival" character, they have to fight two of them at once. If the two players are playing as the same character, whoever didn't appear yet will appear as the second rival instead. Story Each of the characters in the game has their own relatively short story mode. They include multiple cutscenes between several battles, some of which are team battles. There are also parts where the player makes their way through the Adventure versions of the stages, and most character get to fight some of the various Beasts in the game. Most stories conclude with a fight against an unique boss. Boss Rematch In order to spare players the hassle of going through the story mode all over again to fight their unique bosses again, after beating a character's story mode, you can fight any boss exclusive to it at will by selecting it in this unlockable mode. Adventure Unlike the Battle mode, fighting is not the main focus here. It is more platformer-based, and the player must make their way through longer versions of the stages with more gimmicks. Occasionally, they may face enemies in the stages. Most stages also force them to interact with objects in some way with their attacks in order to proceed. Unlike Battle, this mode is mainly made for casual players. 1P Adventure One player can choose which character they use and can then go to the stage of their choosing, eventually completing it. There is little else to say about this sub-mode. 2P Adventure Similar to 1P Adventure, except another player can join in. Player 1 is still the stage chooser. You can go online in this mode, in which case neither player is counted as "Player 1", meaning the leader player is chosen at random each round. Players are unable to damage each other in this mode. 4P Adventure An online-exclusive mode in which four players can join to complete the stage. The stage the players go through is chosen at random, although the players can still choose which character they use. Like 2P Adventure, players cannot damage each other here. Grand Adventure An one-player mode where the lone player can choose their character, and must then go through all stages in the game, with the final stage being their Home Stage. Additionally, said Home Stage's Beast will show up at the very end of the stage, forcing players to fight a boss. 2P Grand Adventure Similar to Grand Adventure, except another player can join in locally. This mode is not available for online play, however, being replaced with 4P Adventure. Player 1 gets priority over Player 2 for which stage and beast shows up at the end. Beast Slayer Beast Slayer is an unique mode in which the player must fight various bosses known as "Beasts". Each stage has its own beast, which has different attributes, attacks, ways to be defeated, and so on. These beasts are usually fought in the Battle version of the stages. The player loses the mode if the Beast knocks them out. More information on the beasts themselves can be found in the Beasts section. 2P Beast Slayer This mode is almost identical to Beast Slayer, except two players can join in, instead of just one. One can also play this mode online. The beast's health is adjusted in this mode in order to account for the fact two players are attacking it instead of one. Story Mode Each character has its own short story mode involving multiple battles and cutscenes. Some of the stories interconnect, and some of them also tie in to events that happen in the Sparkplug series. Celeb Zyborh's story Celeb starts the story with a nightmare in which he loses a game of Tennis in a very humilating manner, against a generic "strong perfect guy", and in which he gets dragged into a hole. He wakes up and screams, waking up in turn Sener Zyborh, who is already in his regular clothes. Sener Zyborh tells Celeb to stop screaming when he wakes up, and jokes that he is the town's alarm. Celeb then gets ready to go to a tennis court. Operative, who was already built back then, tries to warn Celeb about something happening in the tennis court, but Celeb runs off before the robot can finish his sentence. Outside his house, Celeb seems excited for a tennis tournament, but he then encounters a strange figure in a silvery suit with a design similar to Lacyr Zight's who asks him if he has seen someone wearing a "black suit with glowing red symbols". Celeb says that he didn't, and then points out he notices people who wear odd clothes, calling the figure "tin can". Said figure replies that they are not wearing casual clothes, and then asks Celeb if he is planning to go to the tennis court, which Celeb says yes to. They then tell Celeb to look at it, and he finds out a Beast, more precisely Heracles, is destroying it. Celeb asks the "tin can" for help, but they say they need to find who they are looking for. Celeb decides to deal with Heracles himself. Celeb vs Heracles - Sport Court (Battle) After taking care of Heracles, Celeb realises the tennis court is too damaged to be used, much to his chagrin. He exits the court and notices the "tin can" is still looking for someone. The "tin can" seems surprised that Celeb is alive; Celeb claims to not be an idiot. "Tin can" takes a jab as Celeb's obvious belief that the number Seven will bring him luck, with Celeb deciding to call "tin can" a "medieval knight" in return. Celeb then brags that he destroyed the Beast, claiming to have a magical ability, but before he can say what his ability is, "Tin can" identifies it as Psychic Gas, which shocks Celeb. "Tin can" then points out they're looking for a Psychic Gas user. Celeb decides to help "tin can" in their search. "Tin can", who is tired of being called that, introduces herself as "Silver of the Steel Sisters", a group of spies, although she clarifies that the Steel Sisters are not actually sisters. She also mentions the person she is looking for is called "Copper" and that she is also part of the Steel Sisters. Sener Zyborh then walks by, asking Celeb why he is talking to a "strange robot". Silver says she is not a robot, and then points out guns are not for kids like Sener. Sener ignores Silver and mentions he has seen a cute girl wearing a suit. After a few questions from Silver, it turns out the cute girl is, in fact, Copper. Sener then says he'll go hit on the girl; Silver warns that he might get a bad surprise if he does so. Sener then goes off, presumably to hit on Copper anyways. Silver asks Celeb if he has to "put up with that creep everyday", and then they follow Sener. As Celeb thinks he'll become rich and famous, the two enter Sleet Backstreet, which is where Sener went. Celeb jokes that Sleet Backstreet is "where the spring season went this year". Celeb + Silver - Sleet Backstreet (Adventure) After getting through Sleet Backstreet, the duo meet Sener and Copper (who turns out to be Lacyr Zight). Sener attempts to hit on Lacyr, but before he can even say "cutie", Lacyr cuts him off and tells him she's not interested. Silver points out Sener did not have a chance to begin with, and Celeb tells his brother that he needs to stop hitting on every girl he sees. Sener starts getting mad as Silver and Lacyr start chasing eachother. The brothers prepare to fight, but before they can, Ares shows up. They decide to team together in order to take down the beast (much to Sener's chagrin, although Sener convinces himself he could salvage guns from it). Celeb + Sener vs Ares - Sleet Backstreet (Battle) After defeating Ares, it explodes, throwing Celeb and Sener in different directions (although Sener can be heard screaming "MY GUNS!"). Celeb lands near Silver, whose suit has been destroyed by Lacyr. Celeb makes sure that Silver is okay; Silver then points out Lacyr defeated her and then explains why she was looking for her; she is trying to exit her life as a member of the Steel Sisters, but her boss won't allow her to for a variety of reasons. Celeb then asks the spy what kind of people she spies: Silver then says that before having to track Copper, she was supposed to spy on Orabella Jostley. Celeb is shocked, as Orabella Jostley is his dad's assistant. Silver reveals this is how she knew Celeb was a Psychic Gas user. Celeb offers to do Silver's job in her place, but Silver then reveals she is aware of "nasty protocols" involving Celeb. Celeb gets mad and decides to go to Orabella's house. However, to reach her house, Celeb first has to get through Windmill Hills. Celeb - Windmill Hill (Adventure) Near the end of Windmill Hill, Celeb meets Farly Jostley, who is practising her incredibly strong Psychic Gas abilities. The two have a short conversation, introducing themselves to eachother, and they get along fairly well, although Celeb notices there is something off about Farly, as she seems far more mature than she should be for her age, and she casually mentions grim things like if it was no big deal. Celeb decides to drop off his egoist manners for a second, respecting the little girl enough to do so. However, the two kids suddenly get attacked by Demeter. Celeb + Farly vs Demeter - Windmill Hill (Battle) After Demeter is destroyed, Celeb and Farly continue their discussion. They eventually decide to go to Orabella's House; at first, Farly seems unsure, but then "something" sparks up in her and she agrees, with Celeb encouraging her to do so. When they enter the house, Celeb quickly notices something is quite wrong. Farly starts dropping hints that she gets verbally and psychologically abused, seemingly realising slowly but surely that her situation is not normal. Celeb decides that they should get out of the house, but Farly reveals to him a hidden passage with a miniature "train" in it. Farly tells Celeb that she was told to go there in case she was in "great danger", such as a fire. Farly points out that her mother, Orabella, seems to be obsessed with fires, and suspects something traumatic happened to her involving fires. After explaining how she knew about the passage, she tells Celeb that in order to get to the secret passage, they have to get through Ritual Hall. Celeb + Farly - Ritual Hall (Adventure) After getting through Ritual Hall, the two hop on the "secret train". Farly says the secret train leads to where Orabella works. Celeb is confused by this, as this would presumably be the Zyborh family's house. They get to the other end of the hidden passage and find a button that seemingly opens a door leading to wherever the hidden passage leads to. Farly points out that button was not there before. Celeb presses it anyways, and while the door does open, Celeb also starts having the feeling of being in an elevator. He goes through the door and finds out it is indeed his house. However, he quickly notices the house is, somehow, flying up. Celeb reacts with a "What the heck", as he attempts to find out what is happening. Suddenly, Orabella Jostley shows up, before surrounding Farly in Psychic Gas (preventing her from using her own psychic gas) and then moving her to another room, before dashing in said room. Celeb tries to chase her, but a beta version of Orbitius stands on his way. Celeb vs Beta Orbitius -''' '''Electricity Facility (Battle) Beta Orbitius fights like a slower, but much stronger version of Orabella with boss levels of health, but more predictable and telegraphed attacks. Additionally, Beta Orbitius does not have to deal with Psychic Gas reloading, being able to use Psychic Attacks at will. However, its attacks will still get faster and stronger as it gets hit. After dealing with Beta Orbitius, Celeb finds out Orabella and Farly have gone missing while he was not there. He also finds out the room they went in was seemingly a dead end. Operative then walks in the room, with glowing yellowish-green eyes. He holds a strange machine, which he drops near Celeb. Celeb slowly backs away, but the machine suddenly grabs him as saws come out of it. The screen cuts to black as Celeb is heard screaming. When he wakes up, he looks around, having an odd mixture of pain and general discomfort. He then walks in front of a mirror and finds out he was turned into a cyborg; in other words, he became CeROBral. Characters Stages Although they have the same general theme and aesthetic, stages are very different in Battle and Adventure modes, because the two modes have very different goals and mechanics. Enemies Beasts Polls Which Gas Psychokinetics character is your favourite? Celeb Zyborh Sener Zyborh Imman Zyborh Orabella Jostley Farly Jostley Sorce Wellson Pamel Wellson Aorte Wellson Eolem Wellson Lacyr Zight What should be focused on next? Enemies Beasts Story Other (say in comments) Trivia *'Gas Psychokinetics' is named after Gas Kinetics, a kind of science, and Psychokinesis, one type of psychic ability. This name references the heavy focus on the Psychic Gas ability the characters have. *Each stage name is two words that rhyme, although not all rhymes are perfect. *Orabella Jostley is the only playable character whose first name is not a five-letter word. This references the fact she wasn't born as a Psychic Gas user, unlike the other characters. Category:Fighting Games Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Original Games Category:2D Games